Opposites Attract
by FreeBird96
Summary: Doctor Sheldon Cooper was never viewed as a romantic boyfriend, some even believed he was asexual and thought of no one romantically. However, he wasn't always like that. Years ago, he had a very steady girlfriend, Blaze Darling. AU Sheldon/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Doctor Sheldon Cooper was never viewed as a romantic boyfriend, some even believed he was asexual and thought of no one romantically. However, he wasn't always like that. Years ago, he had a very steady girlfriend, Blaze Darling. When Missy and Blaze visit, Sheldon and Blaze fall back into their old routines, much to everyone's surprise.**

Leonard, Raj, Howard, and Penny were sitting in the living room, watching America's Next Top Model, when Sheldon, emerged from his room holding a document that was meant for Leonard, regarding their roommate agreement, and cradling a cell phone between his ear and shoulder. No one thougth anything of it until they heard him say something they didn't know was in his vocabulary.

"Sheldon, did you just say 'sweetheart'?" Leonard asked, shocked. Sheldon rolled his eyes and turned around. Sheldon continued to talk on the phone.

"Well, of course not." pause "I'm sure my roommate wouldn't mind." pause "You're never any trouble." pause "I'll talk to her." pause "Bye." pause "I'll see you soon." He turned back around to see everyone staring at him. "What?"

"Who was that, sweetie?" Penny asked, trying to contain her curiosity.

"That was my good friend, Blaze. She and my sister are coming to visit soon. Leonard, here is your notice. We have visitors for a week starting in tomorrow night."

"Why did you call her sweetheart?" Howard asked.

"We dated for five years." He said nonchalantly., going to where everyone else was staring at Raj until he moved from his spot.

"Whoa, five years?" Penny asked, "You had a girlfriend?" Howard asked, "How is this the first time we've heard about this?" Leonard asked, Raj just made a noise of confusion, all simultaneously.

"To answer your question Penny, yes, five years. Howard, yes, I've had a girlfriend. Leonard, I didn't tell you about this because I knew you would react like this. And Raj," Sheldon stopped and thought for a moment. "I'm not sure how to correctly answer your sound of confusion as it was not clear if that was a question or not. I distain your skepticism, why is hard to believe that I could have a girlfriend?"

Howard and Leonard looked at each other, unsure how to answer that question. Raj simply looked down. Penny however did have an answer. "It's not that sweetie but it's just surprising since you don't seem to like relationships with friends let alone a girlfriend. And, five years? You don't seem like the commitment type."

"Well, I was. My mother and her mother wanted us to get married but she wanted a career and I needed to focus on my own so we went our separate ways and stayed friends. Missy was particularly upset by our break up, she wanted Blaze to be her sister-in-law. She and Blaze were very close, they were Debs together."

Raj whispered in Howard's ear. "Raj wants to know what a 'deb' is." Howard said for his socially inept friend.

"Of course, Raj. India doesn't have Debs. Deb is short for Debutante. A Debutante is a young woman making her formal entrance into society. Missy loved it. Blaze loathed it though. She thought it was demeaning to women."

Everyone was quiet. "Well, if your incessant questions have ceased, I'm going to bed." Sheldon said. He left the room without another word.

"Well, this should be entertaining." Howard said.

"How?" Leonard asked.

"Two ex-debutantes in the same apartment, Sheldon related to one and dated the other. Cat fight!" Howard said. "It'll be like front row seats to America's Next Top Model." Howard stared out into the distance, fantasizing. Penny hit his shoulder.

"Well, I for one can't wait to meet her. If this girl got Sheldon to date and loosen up then she's amazing in my book. Plus, Debs have amazing sense of style. I could get tips from her."

"I don't think she's going to be interested in giving you a makeover, Penny. Once she meets me." Howard said.

"You know Sheldon's not going to let you with two yards of her, right? If they dated for that long, he's bound to be protective over her. You know how crazy he is about his comic books."

Little did they all know, Sheldon was more than just a little protective over Blaze.

**Author's Note: Please, please, please review! Thank you my lovelies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, I wanted to thank Jislane. Thank you so much for reviewing, it meant a lot to me, deary. It made my day. Also, reviewing makes me happy so the more reviews I get the quicker I want to update my stories, just saying y'all. **

The next morning, Sheldon awoke early to begin readying his room for his sister and Blaze's arrival. He briefly wondered about how the sleeping arrangements were going to work. But then decided he had better things to do.

After making his bed twice, cleaning his bathroom, and clearing out several drawers and part of his closet, he left to go out to the kitchen to where Penny and Leonard were having breakfast.

"Not to be rude, but if you have an apartment of your own, why are you always over here?" Sheldon asked bluntly. Leonard rolled his eyes, as did Penny.

"I just enjoy your presence so much, I have to be over here all the time." Penny said. Sheldon opened his mouth. "And before you ask, yes. That was sarcasm." Sheldon nodded.

"You're up late this morning." Leonard stated.

"I've been awake for two and half hours. Again, I must remind you that your relentless snoring is very unnerving in the middle of the night. Please do something about that during Blaze's and Missy's stay here. I want them to be as comfortable as possible here." Sheldon said, pacing as he drank a glass of water.

"Someone's nervous about their visitors coming." Penny said, smiling lightly.

"If you're referring to me then, yes I am quiet anxious about my sister and Blaze coming. Missy is going to be annoying enough with her unbearable stories of my past experiences. And Blaze probably already is married with a child on the way, it will be difficult to see her with another man, even if it just in my own head." Sheldon sighed.

Penny and Leonard looked at each other that the up tight physicist admitted to such a thing. "You still care about her sweetie?" Penny asked.

"Yes, of course I do. I've known her since we were eleven. She's always been very dear to me and my family. One would say I loved her at one point." Penny gaped openly while Leonard spit out his coffee. "But, she was right when she said that we'd be better apart. She was too distracting, I couldn't work with her around and I was the same for her." Sheldon sighed. "It was for the best." He looked up to see the tow of them staring at him. "What? My Lord, this is the second time in twelve hours that I have gotten a look of confusion and disbelief from you two."

"Sorry, Sheldon. But we've never seen you like this." Leonard said, mouth agape.

"Like what? I'm no different from how I normally am." Sheldon stated.

If only he knew how untrue that statement was and how wrong he was about to become.

**Review, pretty please with a cherry on top!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there! Yes, I am indeed updating this story, and hopefully all of them at some point. I wish I could say I've been terribly busy but the truth is that my "busy" schedule was about 10% of the reason I haven't updated. It was 30% laziness and 60% writer's block. **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own the Big Bang Theory, wish I did but sadly I don't.**

**Onward!**

"Sheldon, I'm sure they're fine." Leonard repeated for what felt like the millionth time that day. Sheldon was pacing throughout the apartment as he had been for the past three hours. Leonard and Penny were leaning over the island and talking when one of them wasn't trying to convince Sheldon that Missy and Blaze hadn't meet their end on the way to the apartment. Raj and Howard were sitting on the couch, enjoying the uptight physicist's display of discomfort.

Sheldon sighed irritably. "We don't know that. They could be dead somewhere after being attacked by some rowdy young men. Or they're airplane could have gone down. Or they could have been probed by brain eating aliens that we aren't aware of. Or they could be -" Sheldon was cut off by the opening of their apartment door.

"Right behind you?" Came an unfamiliar voice from the down. "Honestly, Shelly, you really need to start locking your door." Five pairs of eyes turned to the intruder.

Leonard didn't know what he was expecting but it wasn't this. This woman was gorgeous.

Raj looked at her and his mute mouth became drier than it usually was.

Howard was on a similar track of mind as Leonard but was looking for something wrong with the girl. She didn't appear to be mentally unstable, but you couldn't always tell by looking at a person.

Penny was analyzing the woman. She was relatively small and Sheldon was sure to tower over her, even with her golden heels. She was wearing dark wash skinny jeans and a simple white top, though her scarf added some feminine quality to the outfit. She was currently taking off her aviator sunglasses and pushing them to her hairline.

Sheldon looked at her and remembered every single time she had distracted him, each time he had never minded. Her mismatched eyes, normally so full of mischief and humor, were overflowing with what he could only describe as elation. Her deep brown hair was cascading down her shoulders, falling out of what looked like it was once meant to be a ponytail. Her skin was slightly more sun kissed than it was the last time that he had seen her. In short, she was stunning.

And he was every bit as in love with her now than he was eighteen, possibly even more so.

The woman, Blaze Darling, smirked. "Did you miss me, Shelly?"

**Yes, I did just do that to you guys. But, hey, it's better than nothing right? I hope I'm doing these characters justice, but I'm an amateur so, go easy on me, okay? **

**Let me know if you liked it, hated it, whatever. **


End file.
